<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>worth keeping around by frillshark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466931">worth keeping around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillshark/pseuds/frillshark'>frillshark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D20exchange, Diners, Forgiveness, Gen, Healing, I didn't bring up boggy once in this and honestly that's fucking blasphemy, Reconciliation, Recovery, and rlly running with it, im also a very firm believer in the aelwyn lightning scars hc, mad emphasis on these two sisters having to build a relationship from the ground up, manor shenanigans, taking that one line abt aelwyn feeling uncomfortable w/the amount of love in mordred manor, visiting your parent's burned down house as closure therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillshark/pseuds/frillshark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the Nightmare King's forest, Aelwyn is left without much of anything at all. Adaine helps remedy that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adaine Abernant &amp; Aelwyn Abernant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>worth keeping around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintelmotxt/gifts">saintelmotxt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FOR saintelmotxt!!! im so sorry this ended up being so late but I hope u enjoy it!! :) the abernant sisters rlly make me emotional and i really liked having a chance to write something for them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only later on that the exhaustion had really set in. </p>
<p>Not physically, of course—Cassandra had made short work of that. Adaine of all people should have understood just how powerful magic could be, <em> especially </em> magic from a newly-resurrected deity with the ability to instantly revive, heal, and reinvigorate an entire adventuring party with one point of a finger. And she certainly hadn’t had any reason to complain as the ache and pain from her <em> many </em> injuries had finally faded after the long, grueling journey into the Nightmare King’s forest. So it had taken a little while to truly start feeling it—after a revelation on a cliffside, a walk through the woods in the hands of a literal divine being, and beginning to sort out the absolute insanity that would be their return trip home—but by the time they had all stumbled back into Hollyhill for a well needed rest, Adaine was <em> tired. </em></p>
<p>One look at her sister told her that she felt the same way. </p>
<p>In the midst of the tearful apologies and words of forgiveness that had surrounded them the entire ride back to Arborley, she and Aelwyn had stayed relatively quiet—resolute and reassured, but quiet. She could already tell that the adrenaline they’d been running on for the entire battle was finally wearing off, and replacing it was the solemn realization that oh, <em> shit, </em> we really did just fight and die and win and defeat the fucking <em> Nightmare King. </em> Throughout their journey the inevitable final confrontation had seemed distant, even when they were standing in front of the briar wall for the last time. Now, when it was all said and done, the weight of what had just happened was staggering. They had done the impossible and <em> survived. </em></p>
<p>Adaine was so caught up in it all that she didn’t even notice the blood still staining her shirt until she was halfway up the stairs. </p>
<p>“Adaine, you- You look <em> terrible</em>,” Her sister’s voice jolted her out of her own shock. On any other day, the words would have been low and mocking, but now they were soft and shaky with the kind of concern she’d never heard out of her before <em> . </em> Aelwyn took another step up to stand next to her despite how narrow the staircase was, the walls pressing up close against them.</p>
<p>“You don’t look that much better yourself,” And what would have been a caustic response was instead gentle worry, because despite Kristen’s magic and Cassandra’s healing miracle there still remained faint jagged lines that rippled all across Aelwyn’s skin, a horrific reminder of the lightning bolt that had coursed from their father’s hand. “Come on, we can talk about this upstairs.”</p>
<p>They eventually found themselves in one of the <em> many </em> empty guest rooms, the space only made secure by the sound of hushed voices down the hall and muffled pacing of feet that ensured they wouldn’t be alone in a stranger’s house tonight. Adaine took a seat down on the bed pushed into the corner, and after a moment of hesitation—like she couldn’t quite believe they were even here—Aelwyn sat down next to her. She watched her sister’s reluctance with a frown, the nervousness still seeming so out of character for her, but before she could say anything Aelwyn reached out a hand to stop her from moving.</p>
<p>“Hold still for a moment, won’t you?” With a cursory wave of her hand and the muttering of a quick prestidigitation spell, the glaring bloodstain that had splattered across her shirt (and farther, really) slowly faded away. Adaine didn’t even have the opportunity to thank her yet when Aelwyn moved on to brushing a finger against the rough tear that still remained, already in the process of mending it magically. By the time she was done, there was a tiredness in her eyes that made Adaine momentarily worry that maybe she somehow <em> hadn’t </em>been fully healed of the horrors she’d faced in Calethrial tower after all, until she suddenly seemed to ease a little. “There we go. Sorry, it was bothering me.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I- Thank you. I mean, I wasn’t enjoying it either,” Adaine cracked a smile, but the implication of her sister’s words made her pause. Out of everything that had taken place over the past day, the things she had been trying to not think about the most were the haunting image of skeletal hooves, empty eye sockets burning with malice, and the sound the monster’s horn had made when it had stabbed <em> right through her </em> into the wall behind. The details of that moment spent in total blackness were… Fuzzy, to say the least, and she was sure it was something she’d somehow find a way to laugh about with her friends in time, but for now she was honestly glad to keep it out of mind—or, she at least <em> tried </em>to keep it out of mind. Temporary death or not, it didn’t change how it felt as if a weight had quite literally been taken off her chest the moment Aelwyn had reached to remove the blood and cuts and frayed fabric that still remained. </p>
<p>Aelwyn smiled—a genuine one, almost hesitant in how the absence of smugness had made it softer, and after a beat of silence Adaine found it in her to bring up the pale, rippling scars that they had both been trying to ignore. “I wish there was a spell to do something about that, though. Well, there <em> is</em>, actually, but… You know.” She trailed off, glancing up at the wooden ceiling just to have something else to look at. </p>
<p>“And it’s called <em> minor illusion, </em> Adaine. Or disguise self, if you’re fancy,” Aelwyn rolled her eyes at her offendedly, but her tentative smile didn’t fade. And for once, Adaine found herself not having to worry about when it would—<em>she’s different now, </em> she told herself. <em> I can barely believe it, but she’s different now. </em></p>
<p>“You’ll have to teach me then, since you’re such a know-it-all,” So she teased her right back, a smile of her own flickering over her face. It felt <em> good. </em></p>
<p>But then, as the two of them sat there in a little guest room lit by nothing but a lantern and the light of the moon, Adaine watched as her sister’s expression really did start to drop, and she didn’t have to have any sort of thought-detecting spell active to tell what she was thinking—<em>where do we go from here? </em> In all honesty, it wasn’t something either of them had the answer for, or anyone else in their adventuring party. They were going home, sure, but after everything that had happened and everything they’d been through she knew it would have to be different. Just <em> how </em> different was anyone’s guess. </p>
<p>As she looked into Aelwyn’s tired face, though, she realized she could make that guess a little easier. </p>
<p>“Hey, just so you know,” Adaine said quietly, while Aelwyn turned to look at her more closely. “The offer’s still open. There’s plenty of room in Mordred Manor, and it’s not like anyone’s going to say no or anything. It… It would be nice, don’t you think?” She found herself hesitating all of a sudden, because they were still words she’d <em> never </em> thought she would be saying up until this absolute whirlwind of a spring break. And although Aelwyn’s expression remained tired, remained lined with worry and concern, it lightened enough to tell her just how much those words had really meant to her. </p>
<p>“It’s as good a start as any,” She looked on as Aelwyn’s smile slowly began to return. “I’ll be there, if you’ll have me.” </p>
<p>Adaine didn’t have to respond to that for the both of them to know her answer. That night, they both rested easy for the first time in weeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They went home. </p>
<p>This time, the return trip was far less frantic than the initial race to the Nightmare King’s forest had been. Unlike the hurried teleportations all across Spyre, their trek home could almost have been considered a semi-normal spring break road trip—an eventful stop in Leviathan, long drives through Highcourt on what could just barely be called roads, and a simultaneous cheer of relief once they passed the official <em> Welcome to Solace! </em> sign. </p>
<p>In the midst of it all, Adaine found herself turning to Aelwyn more often than not in the hours upon hours they’d spent in the van. They had a <em>lot</em> of catching up to do, and she took perhaps a little more enjoyment than she should have in explaining everything that had changed in Aelwyn’s approximately-one-year absence—from Jawbone taking her in to <em>what do you </em>mean <em>that sad wood elf is now the vice principal of your</em> <em>school?</em> <em>If that’s what the hiring requirements are like at Aguefort, I’m glad I never went there. </em>All in all, it set the stage for the things they could do and see once they got back home, because god knows their newfound relationship was going to need <em>somewhere</em> to start from after all this time. And that wasn’t even considering the mess that would be securing Aelwyn Solisian citizenship and amnesty for her definitely less-than-stellar record.</p>
<p>When they finally drove into Elmville, however, those plans were all but forgotten. </p>
<p>She hadn’t realized just how <em> busy </em> things were going to get until they were dropping off the other bad kids at their respective houses (because despite their promises to meet up for some insane “shrimp party sequel” and other excursions they quite honestly <em> needed </em> a moment alone after everything they’d been through), and they were parking in front of Mordred Manor, and Jawbone was waiting by the door and suddenly pulling as many of them as he could into a crushing hug. He started ushering them inside to ask them questions about their trip, to which he immediately got conflicting answers for—<em>It was fuckin’ baller! </em> from Ragh to <em> Ok, well, a lot of shit happened, but oh my god I met this amazing phoenix girl on Leviathan, her name’s Ayda she’s a wizard she’s so fucking cool- </em> from Fig to the unnervingly casual <em> I resurrected a deity, nothing big, </em> from Kristen. They talked and talked and <em> talked </em>and while Adaine was more than happy to share her side of the adventure, it was already starting to get a little exhausting to explain it all. </p>
<p>And then Jawbone glanced over at Aelwyn, who had been standing somewhat off to the side looking decidedly out-of-place for a while now, and she watched as his expression began to harden. “Uh, hey,” He said slowly, as if he was trying to read the room on her being there. “Adaine, this is… This is your sister, right? The one you kept telling me about?” </p>
<p>“Oh! Oh, I should have said something earlier, sorry- Jawbone, this is my sister, Aelwyn. She, uh, she actually really helped us out on our trip,” Adaine hurriedly went to introduce them as she realized that oh, <em> shit, </em> maybe trying to convince your legal guardian-slash-therapist to let your older sister, who you had frequently threatened to kill, live in <em> his house </em> might not have been as easy as she’d thought. “It’s cool now. She’s cool.” </p>
<p>To her relief, Jawbone immediately relaxed (although he still looked a little cautious). “Well, that’s good to hear,” He patted the table welcomingly, and Aelwyn reluctantly took a seat under the suddenly all-too-quiet gaze of the rest of the Manor’s inhabitants. “Didn’t mean to give you the cold shoulder there, I just didn’t expect to see you here. Glad to have you! And if there’s anythin’ you ever want to talk-“</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, Mr…” Aelwyn paused momentarily as Adaine hurriedly shot her a message spell her under the table with <em> it’s O'Shaughnessey! Jawbone O’Shaughnessey! </em> because the <em> last </em> thing she wanted right now was for them to get off on the wrong foot, despite knowing deep down that Jawbone couldn’t have cared less if she knew his name or not. “... Mr. O’Shaughnessey. Thank you for taking care of my sister.” Maybe she was imagining it, but she could have sworn she saw a flicker of guilt on Aelwyn’s face that she was trying hard to hide. </p>
<p>Jawbone, however, grinned widely at her words. “Aw, don’t mention it. Adaine’s a great kid, y’know?” He reached across the table to give her shoulder a shake, and Adaine felt herself ease a little. </p>
<p>But not enough to disregard the silence from the rest of the group—Fig was clearly dying to get back to her retelling of meeting Ayda on Leviathan, Kristen and Tracker were eyeing Jawbone carefully as he spoke, Sandralynn was listening intently, and Ragh, who had come with them to check out Mordred Manor, honestly already looked right at home—as they waited for them to finish, which meant Adaine had to make this fast. “Um, Jawbone, we were actually wondering if… Aelwyn doesn’t really have anywhere to stay. I offered her a room here, but I- I just wanted to check in with you first. I mean, it <em> is </em> your house.”</p>
<p>Adaine was already prepared to argue if she had to, but thankfully Jawbone hardly even hesitated before saying “Of course! It’s a big fuckin’ house, of course we’ve got room. Aelwyn, you’re welcome anytime.” </p>
<p>She watched as Aelwyn physically relaxed out of pure relief. “Again, thank you. I won’t cause any trouble this time,” And the rest of the table laughed a little, already doing their best to make light of the insane events of their spring break, and for a moment—as the conversation resumed and Aelwyn almost seemed comfortable around them—things seemed like they were getting better.</p>
<p>That moment did not last for long. </p>
<p>In the days that followed, Adaine helped her sister move into her room, which—besides the much-appreciated addition of the bunk bed Jawbone had made—changed almost nothing about the layout. As a consequence of being arrested both by Solace and Fallinel and their house literally burning down, Aelwyn didn’t exactly have a lot to bring with her. She didn’t bring it up either, but Adaine had to admit that it still felt a little awkward with just how bare Aelwyn’s side of the room was, almost like she wasn’t planning on staying. </p>
<p>Honestly, it was something she couldn’t help but worry about. Obviously, things were going to be tense between her sister and the rest of the bad kids for a while (Adaine herself had really only just started to get used to seeing Aelwyn on a regular basis and <em> not </em> wanting to attack her on sight), and it made perfect sense for her to keep to herself after everything they’d been through, but on the fifth day of her staying almost entirely in their room—when Principal Aguefort had already made lengths to secure her amnesty, meaning she wouldn’t be arrested for going outside anymore—Adaine became genuinely concerned. </p>
<p>It wasn’t like they weren’t talking to each other or anything. Whenever Adaine wasn’t busy with her friends or with school, she would be hanging out with Aelwyn back at the Manor as they caught up, worked on homework (well, Adaine would), and tried to teach each other spells to varying levels of success. They’d probably been friendlier to each other this past week than they’d been their entire lives. All things considered, the progress was huge.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, things stayed busy both in and out of Mordred Manor too. The house was <em> never </em> quiet, especially now that Ragh had officially moved in along with his mom and was trying to rope in as many people as possible for his morning training regimen (with Tracker as the only one surviving it so far). Ayda dropped in to visit practically every day, and Fig was more than eager to show her around. Kristen was already starting to work with her only other church member Craig on completely revamping their outreach program yet again. But it was <em> nothing </em> compared to what it was like at school—Adaine couldn’t have even imagined the notoriety they were going to get for completing their spring break quest. Even defeating Kalvaxus hadn’t netted them this much attention, and that had literally happened on school grounds. Apparently, their livestreams had caught on more than they’d thought. She practically couldn’t turn a corner anymore without getting asked questions by some other curious kid, wanting to know if it was <em> really </em> true that a few of them had actually died on camera. </p>
<p>(She didn’t answer those kinds of questions very often.)</p>
<p>So when Aelwyn, on the sixth day after their return to Elmville, asked her if she’d take her out to see their old house, it had been both a welcome and concerning surprise. </p>
<p>“I’m just curious, really,” She’d added hastily upon seeing Adaine’s expression shift. “I haven’t gotten to see much ever since we got back. Plus, don’t you think it would be good for… What’s the word Jawbone uses? Closure?” </p>
<p>“I really need to get you two to talk more often,” Adaine sighed, but nodded in agreement after a moment. “Sure, we can do that. I just have to find someone to drive us.” </p>
<p>That turned out to be easier said than done. </p>
<p>Despite Aelwyn being a solid two years older than her, neither of them had a driver’s license—Adaine simply hadn’t learned enough yet, and she honestly wouldn’t trust Aelwyn to even park correctly. Their old house was literally all the way on the other side of town, leaving walking there out of the question. That meant she’d have to get someone <em> responsible </em>to drive them, which immediately cut the list of people that she could ask down significantly. </p>
<p>In the end, she’d settled on asking Fig. While Gorgug was an experienced driver and, frankly, a safer one, he was busy that day helping out his parents on a project she knew better than to question the details of. And she’d been in luck, because as soon as she’d approached Fig to ask if she could drive them across town she was already agreeing with an <em> of course! Lola just got my tour bus back from the Bastion City impound, so I can totally take you. </em> Minor concerns over the fact that she’d completely ditched her own car for a couple weeks aside, it had been an absolute relief to hear. <em> What’s the occasion? </em></p>
<p>Adaine had explained that she and Aelwyn were going to see what was left of their old house for what would hopefully be the last time, and Fig’s expression furrowed. <em> Hey, well, I’m not one to judge. Let me know if you or your sister want me to burn the ashes down to… More ashes, I guess. </em> And she’d laughed, because Fig could always make her laugh, and then she’d ran upstairs to go get Aelwyn. Five minutes later, they were on their way down the road. </p>
<p>It had been a very, very long time since she had seen the ashes of the old Abernant home, long enough that she no longer felt the twist of anger and betrayal deep inside—but as they pulled up to the scorched empty lot, Fig’s rock music blasting out of the windows, she realized that Aelwyn never had. Adaine watched as her sister’s eyes widened in unmistakable shock while they stepped out of the car. After a year’s worth of weather and wind and halfhearted cleanup crews, there was truly nothing left. It had never occurred to her that Aelwyn just hadn’t <em> known </em> how bad it would be. </p>
<p>“Oh- Oh my, I-“ Aelwyn faltered for a moment, trying to find the words to say. “Mother- <em> Arianwen </em> mentioned that Kalvaxus had come to… Get rid of the evidence, so to speak, not long after I was effectively re-imprisoned by Fallinel. That her and father had had to flee the country. I didn’t… I didn’t know just what she’d <em> meant </em> by that.” </p>
<p>She was briefly confused, until Adaine realized what was going on and a flash of contempt flared in her. “So that’s what they told you, huh?” </p>
<p>“<em>What? </em> Yes, that’s what they- Oh, don’t tell me,” Aelwyn groaned as Adaine’s expression turned grim. </p>
<p>“Kalvaxus was after <em> me, </em> Aelwyn. He started threatening our families once we’d figured out what he was up to. Joke’s on him, I guess,” She shook her head, feeling a pang of guilt regardless. “They didn’t <em> really </em> try to pin the blame on you, did they?” </p>
<p>Aelwyn didn’t respond immediately, but her silence spoke volumes. Instead, she steeled her face as she stared out into the ashen plot of land that had used to be their home, if they could even call it that. “... You know, I’m starting to realize just how much they lied to me. To us.” </p>
<p>They fell quiet for a moment, the words hanging heavy in the air. The sentiment had different meanings for them. It had been easy to despise Aelwyn growing up for being the “perfect” sibling, for being the one exempt from their parent’s ire and scrutiny. It would have been even easier to keep doing it too, even in Calethrial tower. Not a single one of her friends would have blamed her (<em>well, except for Fabian, </em> she thought with a grimace) if she’d chosen to leave Aelwyn behind with the rest of her family that fateful spring break. </p>
<p>Now, though, as Adaine looked on at her sister—at how much had changed, at how far they’d come—she found she didn’t regret it for a moment. </p>
<p>(Maybe not the part where she’d betrayed them <em> again </em> and stolen the gem with Gorthalax in it, though. There was still some room for improvement.)</p>
<p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity of just staring into the space their parent’s house had used to be (with the melody of Fig’s rock music playing softly in the distance from her parking spot down the street) Aelwyn cleared her throat and brushed herself off. “Alright, well, I’d say that’s enough reflecting for one day. Glad to get <em> that </em> over with,” She suddenly started eyeing Adaine, looking over her denim jacket and jeans curiously. “Adaine, are you or your friend Fig busy at all today? I’ve been thinking of shaking things up a little now that mother and father aren’t breathing down our necks, and you seem like you know a reputable store or two. Besides, I think this coat still has moss on it from that damn forest.” </p>
<p>Adaine blinked in surprise, and she couldn’t help the flicker of warmth in her chest upon realizing that Aelwyn must have known full well what kind of clothing stores there were in Elmville, but had asked her about it anyway. “Oh, I- I’d love to go shopping with you, Aelwyn,” A smile started growing on her face as she turned to shout at Fig, who was currently lounging in the driver’s seat of her decidedly flashy tour bus. “Hey, Fig! You want to go downtown? Aelwyn’s looking for a makeover!”</p>
<p>And Fig’s expression <em> immediately </em> brightened, in the midst of her frantically waving the two of them over. “Hell yeah, let’s fucking do it!” She cheered as Aelwyn shook her head a little with a laugh, clearly amused. They turned their backs on the empty lot behind them and began to walk back to the car, where it looked like Fig was already planning out Aelwyn’s entire wardrobe. “Hey, so here’s what I’m thinking—Aelwyn, I think you could totally rock a leather jacket, but that’s just my thoughts. Maybe some boots too? You could really pull it off, you know! And-“</p>
<p>She kept going as they all piled into the car, Aelwyn playfully arguing back in a way Adaine hadn’t seen out of her since… Well, ever. They tore down the street, nearly skidding the pavement in the process, and as the ghost of their old home faded in the rearview mirror Adaine felt a thrill run through her. And when she glanced over at her sister, who had the exact same grin of mischief on her face, she realized that for the first time they both truly felt <em> free. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was really no wonder that, after about a week or so of putting up with the decidedly weird mood that was circulating through the Manor, Jawbone had finally decided to step in. </p>
<p>Things had, unsurprisingly, not immediately gone back to normal the second they’d gotten home. It had been hard to shake the <em> tension </em> of the past couple weeks, the constant feeling of having to be on-edge and on-watch almost every moment of the day and never truly being able to put your guard down. Adaine could see it—and feel it herself—in every single person in the house, in the way she watched Kristen jump a little involuntarily when Tracker turned the corner in her wolf form, in the way Sandralynn kept glancing guiltily at Fig as if she could still see the arrows she’d put in her, and in the way Ragh kept a close eye on his mom like he hardly believed she was even there. Hell, even Adaine herself had balked a little upon looking out over the bridge when they’d had to drive across the Marigold River on their way back home (<em>seems like water tends to be a common enemy of oracles, </em> she’d thought dryly in an attempt not to have to think about it too hard). She couldn’t even <em> imagine </em> what it must have been like at home for the rest of her friends.</p>
<p>And as the tension slowly simmered in the air, it was only natural that Jawbone had spoken up about it. The vibe was so obvious that even <em> Zayne</em>—who was very much a ghost and more chilled out than he’d ever been—had picked up on it, much less the literal school guidance counselor. So on a Friday afternoon, when most everyone had come home from school or work or elsewhere, Jawbone had called for (in his words) a <em> manor meeting. </em></p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I get that we’ve been working through some stuff since we all got back from that quest—which is totally fine, by the way, I’m in no way trying to invalidate what any of you guys are feeling—but I thought I’d go ahead and try to offer something up,” Even before he started speaking, Tracker was already cringing a little in embarrassment at the words <em> manor meeting. </em> If he noticed it, Jawbone’s friendly demeanor didn’t diminish in the slightest. “I really got to thinking, and it occurred to me that, hey, when’s the last time all of us got together and did something that <em> wasn’t </em>life threatening for somebody? So, here’s my suggestion- How about we all go down to Krom’s Diner tonight, have a little fun? It’ll be my treat—if you’re not busy, of course, god knows you kids could use something to take the edge off.” </p>
<p>At his mention of whether or not they’d be busy, the conspicuousness of who hadn’t showed up became glaringly obvious once again. Sandralynn had had to leave for her ranger post yesterday, something that she’d clearly been reluctant to do but at this point couldn’t put it off any longer. The only other person gone was Lydia, who while absent for a much less serious reason of attending a cooking class (that, according to Ragh, she “absolutely kicked ass” at), Ragh looked a little more on edge than usual as a result. </p>
<p>Regardless, murmurings of agreement started coming from their group, including a <em> hold on, I’m gonna call Ayda, I don’t think she’s ever been to a diner before, </em> from Fig, a friendly nod of acceptance from Kristen, and a <em> only if you promise not to use the phrase “manor meeting” again</em>, from Tracker. In the midst of it all, Adaine caught a glimpse of Aelwyn trying to take a step back—presumably to go back upstairs to their room to study whatever new spell she was focusing on this time—and before she could go anywhere Adaine caught her by the arm. </p>
<p>“Aelwyn and I would <em> love </em> to go. Tell me, Aelwyn, have you ever been over to Krom’s yet?” Adaine stared her down with an expression that quite clearly said <em> alright, you’re not getting out of this one this time, </em> because she knew if she didn’t her sister would find some excuse not to be around them. It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried—because in all honesty, if Adaine couldn’t get her to reach out on her own then the awkwardness between Aelwyn and the rest of the bad kids (well, she supposed Fig was acting pretty forgiving about the whole betrayal thing all things considered) was never going to end—but she hadn’t exactly ever agreed to something like this before either.</p>
<p>And Adaine understood, she really did, but it wasn’t like it was going to get any easier.</p>
<p>Eventually, with narrowed eyes and reluctant expression, Aelwyn responded with an “Adaine, I really do think you underestimate me sometimes,” In that cool, condescending way she was so used to hearing, until she added “But no, I never have. I suppose I can drag myself out of my studies for <em> one </em> night.” </p>
<p>She considered continuing to tease her with <em>oh, you were never much of a studier, it always came </em>so easy <em>to you, </em>but she changed her mind at the sheer relief of finally getting Aelwyn to interact with the rest of the inhabitants of the house they were <em>literally</em> living in. Adaine had encouraged her—multiple times, actually—but the combination of the lingering awkwardness from Aelwyn almost killing a couple of her friends, the depressing fact that she’d definitely never experienced anything even close to a healthy household up until this point, and her being either several years older or <em>much</em> younger than everyone else here had led to her isolating herself in their room more often than not. If Adaine could find the opportunity to get her out of the damn house, she was going to take it. </p>
<p>And she’d watched as Jawbone had nodded enthusiastically, an <em> we’d love you to come! </em> following shortly after, and everyone seemed generally in pretty high spirits all things considered. So that night, when they’d all piled into Jawbone’s car and Gorgug’s van and headed all the way down across the highway, Adaine was feeling pretty optimistic. </p>
<p>The diner wasn’t exceptionally busy yet, but given the size of their group (Jawbone, Kristen and Tracker, Ragh, Fig and Ayda, who she’d managed to drag out of Leviathan for a night, and obviously Adaine and Aelwyn themselves) they wasted no time in settling down at a table which <em> immediately </em> became overwhelmingly overcrowded. Ayda, who had been jammed into the corner, looked as if she wanted nothing more than to waste a full teleport spell just to get some distance, while Tracker was practically sitting in Kristen’s lap—which she argued was to save space, but literally every single person at the table knew better.</p>
<p>Adaine and her sister had somehow ended up in the middle of the arrangement, with Jawbone lounging comfortably on Aelwyn’s side and Fig crunched up in the corner explaining diner formalities—namely, the lack of them—to Ayda across the table. Although Aelwyn looked just as cool and indifferent as she always did, she could tell by the way she kept glancing back and forth and narrowing her eyes at people that this was the type of environment she still <em> really </em> wasn’t used to. And, honestly, she couldn’t blame her either. It had taken Adaine weeks to get used to the feeling of <em> belonging </em> she kept getting whenever she spent time with the bad kids.</p>
<p>She suspected it was more than a little different for Aelwyn, though, whose last “friend group” had consisted of a conspiracy ring trying to put a dragon back in power, but she digressed.</p>
<p>“-Alright, alright,” Came the half-hearted attempt from Jawbone to wrangle the rest of them into actually looking at the menus, which led into the eventual tangent of <em> you know, you really gotta be kind to waiters, they put up with a lotta shit—and I should know! Once a buddy of mine hooked me up with a job at a bar for a couple weeks and I ended up gettin’ into a- </em> Jawbone’s story was drowned out by Ragh arguing back at Fig that it was actually totally okay to eat bottled drinks “with the shell” which, despite the concerning nature of the conversation that had replaced it, was probably for the best. </p>
<p>Eventually, Yandi—the waitress who had helped them the first time Adaine had walked into this place—braved the commotion to at least attempt to take their order, and although she obviously recognized a few of them it didn’t make the task any less intimidating. As she’d stepped over, just barely being tall enough to look over the tabletop, she casually commented <em> well, how about this—we haven’t had this much fuss since those tiefling boys next door! </em> to which Adaine, Kristen, and Fig had all shot each other glances of poorly hidden sheepishness. By now, tiefling greasers had become the least of their worries.</p>
<p>In the midst of it all, Adaine somehow found herself convincing Aelwyn to at <em> least </em> try ordering a burger—and, when she couldn’t get her to do that, a grilled sandwich. One of the most freeing things about moving in with Fig, and then Jawbone consequentially, was the ability to eat essentially whatever she wanted without the weight of her parent’s approval looming over her shoulder. Judging by the look on her sister’s face, it didn’t look like she exactly <em> agreed </em>with that, per se (because apparently being a secret party animal and conspirator still allowed you to keep your sense of refined taste), but she was sure she recognized the sentiment regardless. And after every formality their parents had beaten into them, it wasn’t like she was going to openly turn down Jawbone’s “on me” promise either. </p>
<p>(She did, however, take the milkshake Adaine offered her. If nothing else, she counted that as a win.)</p>
<p>And then, once they’d finally gotten through their monster of an order (including a full round of krullers for old time’s sake, as well as refusing to explain to anyone else why) and they had all settled down enough for them to hear each other over their own conversations, Ragh was the one to finally step up and clear his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Hey, uh, so since we all like… Live together now, I guess,” There was a hint of nervousness to his voice that, for a moment, had Adaine reconsidering whether he had really adapted to living in Mordred Manor as quickly as she’d thought. “Not gonna lie, it’s kinda weird crashing somewhere where I don’t <em> know </em> everyone. I mean, <em> obviously </em> you guys are fuckin’ sick-“ He paused to throw an arm around Kristen’s—and by extension, Tracker’s—shoulders, a grin spreading over his face. “But I think it’d be totally cool to get to know some of you guys a little more. Y’know, expanding your social circle and stuff like that. It’s a big ass house, that’s all I’m saying.” Ragh shot a glance at Jawbone very unsubtly, and the supportive toothy smile he got back made it clear that this had been something they’d planned in advance. </p>
<p>While Fig had immediately piped up with an <em> aw, Ragh, you’re making me wish I fought harder to get my mom to come with us—I know you, like, already know her, but she’s even more of a closed door than </em> I <em> am, </em> that had literally everyone else at the table reminding her that she really wasn’t, Adaine could tell by the way Aelwyn stiffened slightly by her side that she knew this was directed at her. All things considered, she and Ayda were the only true newcomers—and Ayda certainly hadn’t been the one to jump right back into the waiting arms of the scheming Abernant parents, <em> Kalina, </em> and a plot to revive the fucking <em> Nightmare King. </em></p>
<p>Adaine knew her friends didn’t doubt her to <em> that </em> kind of degree anymore, but whether Aelwyn doubted herself was a different story entirely.</p>
<p>After a jokingly defensive <em> c’mon, Ragh, you know me, </em> from Tracker and a gravelly laugh from Jawbone as he waved a paw disarmingly, letting the rest of the kids talk amongst themselves instead of stepping in, Fig finally volunteered Ayda to talk a little about herself. It had taken a bit of convincing—both Adaine and Fig had had to really help get the ball rolling, to help Ayda figure out what the hell people even wanted to <em> hear </em> “about yourself.” And slowly but surely, she watched as they all began to relax while Ayda methodically recounted the details of their shared journeys, their shared fights, and even the moments when it had just been her alone in the gold gardens trying her damned hardest to research plane shift for them. They were talking, they were laughing, and for a moment it seemed like it was the closest their little group inside the manor had been in days. </p>
<p>And then it was Aelwyn’s turn. </p>
<p>“So, uh, Aelwyn,” Tracker was the first one to ask something, her eyes trained warily on her in a way that she <em> definitely </em> hadn’t done to Ayda. “How’s Mordred Manor been treating you? I mean, I know we’ve all been kinda busy, and it’s not like we’ve really… Seen you much…” She trailed off a little awkwardly, sparing a glance at Adaine as if it would help her get any insight on what her sister was actually like. “... Nice outfit, by the way.”</p>
<p>Aelwyn looked momentarily surprised—so subtly that, if it had been someone who didn’t know her well, would have been completely imperceptible—but recovered in the blink of an eye. “Well, I’m sure it can’t be any more dramatic for me compared to having come from a literal <em> pirate </em> ship,” She laughed shortly and, as Ayda moved to automatically reply, quickly kept going. “No need to worry about me, though. I’ve simply been taking the time to get everything in order,” And then she suddenly turned to look over to Adaine, a real and <em> relaxed </em> smile curling across her face that still never failed to wonder her. “As it turns out, I have a lot to learn. Adaine here has been very helpful in that regard—especially with fashion sense.” Aelwyn winked and tugged at her new jacket.</p>
<p>At her words, Adaine watched as the rest of the table almost immediately eased, the tangible tension surrounding the mere topic of her sister dissipating along with her reassurance. It was hard to blame them, really—Adaine could still hardly believe things were going so <em> well </em> between them, and she was the one who saw her most regularly by far. Plus, she out of <em> all people </em> understood what Aelwyn had used to be like—but she found herself nodding along and smiling and brightening up while her friends relaxed. Maybe there was still a ways to go, but Aelwyn had made <em> progress. </em> And for her, that deserved some encouragement in itself. </p>
<p>“Oh, you can only hand me <em> so </em> much credit, Aelwyn,” Adaine elbowed her sister lightly, not without a playful look on her face that made it clear she was messing around. “You took to my room so fast, it was like you’d been living there your entire life.” It wasn’t really true—the long nights spent awake and the nervous fidgeting in a room so abnormally comfortable that Aelwyn couldn’t physically relax in it stood as a testament to that—but it wasn’t something they wanted to get into over a diner table, anyway. It was certainly a <em> lot </em>better than what she’d expected to happen, though, so Adaine allowed herself a little room for embellishment. They were allowed to keep some things between them. </p>
<p>And for a moment, it looked like it was going to stay that way. The conversation stayed relatively light, the questions unprovocative and relatively avoidant of the more numerous questionable aspects of Aelwyn’s history with them (they even made a point not to mention the rippling scars that glinted from in between her clothes). For the first time since stepping foot in Mordred Manor, she seemed <em> comfortable, relaxed, </em> maybe even a little <em> at home </em> in the midst of what were essentially her younger sister’s friends, something Adaine honestly could have never seen coming in a million years of divinatory visions. And it was so, <em> so </em> relieving.</p>
<p>So when Ragh suddenly spoke up with the question they’d all clearly been dying to ask for so long now, a genuinely curious “Hey, so- Like, are you two cool now? It, uh, seemed like a lot was going on over spring break,” There was a beat of silence, and he was quick to add on an “I mean, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to. It’s been baller having you on board, Aelwyn, and we just wanted to make sure that- Y’know-“</p>
<p>But it was already too late. Before Adaine could do anything, she was watching Aelwyn tense, then go cold, then become defensive in a way that was so worrying and so <em> painfully </em> familiar. “What is there to say?” She bristled, her voice sharp and cutting as the rest of the table went nervously silent. “You know what happened. If this is your way of figuring out whether or not I’m still a threat, I hope you realize I would’ve taken the opportunity to escape a <em> long </em> time ago instead of continuing to lounge around with my sister’s little <em> posse. </em> It would be easy the second time around. I’m sure you all haven’t forgotten <em> that </em> quickly.”</p>
<p>It was all Adaine could do not to let her stomach drop. Aelwyn had hardly even hesitated before snapping back, like she’d done so many times before across the dinner table, while being evaluated over some meaningless task, or alone in the halls of their parent’s house—where there was no one around to even justify her scalding words as a means of survival in their family. As her sister hissed out a cold, condescending response, for a moment all she could think of was the sinking feeling that maybe, just maybe, the vitriol from years upon years of cruelty had been too deeply entrenched in her to remove.</p>
<p>Except that the old Aelwyn would have never sounded guilty about it. </p>
<p>That tiny waver in her voice—the genuine note of regret and hurt that that was a question they even had to ask—was the one thing that kept Adaine from locking up, from getting angry, from exploding all over her sister that of <em> course </em> she hadn’t really changed, and instead say “Aelwyn, that’s <em> enough,” </em> in a way that made it clear that this was final. She turned to look back at Ragh, who looked like he was on the verge of an apology. “A <em> lot </em>happened over spring break, and we’ve still got our shit to sort out. Let’s leave it at that.” </p>
<p>They seemed to take that as an answer, and soon enough the conversation drifted away from the topic of newcomers and old deeds to whatever out-of-control debate they were inevitably going to start up next. For the most part, they moved on—Jawbone still looked mildly concerned like he’d wanted to intervene, Aelwyn had once again lost that casual air to her that she’d so fleetingly grasped, and Ayda had just straight up asked <em> so, I presume this is how you normally end conflicts? </em> And even if they’d wanted to bring up the lingering traces of tension again, once their orders finally arrived they’d quieted down significantly anyway. The rest of the night went by quickly and uneventfully, and then suddenly Jawbone was negotiating a bill with Yandi, they were standing up from their table while trying not to step over each other, and they were heading towards the door. </p>
<p>But as Adaine started preparing herself for eventually pulling Aelwyn aside, for the kind of discussion she’d never wanted to have again—because she didn’t know if she could handle seeing her sister go back to being even <em> marginally </em> that cruel again—she watched as Aelwyn fell back to trail behind their group, stopping Ragh right by the doors. There was a hesitance to her that seemed so real, so genuine, that just by getting a good look at her face Ragh was already relaxing like they’d done this a hundred times before. And as the rest of them were getting into their parked cars, she caught the hints of a conversation that might have been the first time Aelwyn had ever, <em> ever </em> truly apologized to someone that wasn’t Adaine.</p>
<p>She was keeping her distance, so it was hard to hear all of what they were saying—Adaine knew this was something her sister had to do herself, which was what kept her from getting any closer—but at the hushed words of <em> look, I just want you to know that I… I’m sorry for snapping like that. It’s something I’ve been trying </em> not <em> to do anymore, if you can believe it, </em> and the reassured response of <em> honestly? I get it. I was kinda in the same place you were a while back, y’know? </em> And for the first time in a long time, she was sure—<em>really </em> sure—that the older sister from her past was gone for good.</p>
<p>The old Aelwyn would never have done something like that. This Aelwyn was new, and striving, and <em> good</em>. She would be. They had time.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Things got better.</p>
<p>It had taken a while for either of them to really realize it, and yet they undoubtedly, unquestionably were. It had happened slowly and quietly, but one morning Adaine had come down from her room in the tower to find Aelwyn already awake and sitting haughtily at the table, debating with Ragh over how to cook breakfast (which was something she had absolutely no authority on whatsoever, but was a move so <em> obviously </em> her it hurt). She watched as her sister started talking—<em>really </em> talking—with everyone else in the manor, starting with cursory remarks in passing to Tracker and Kristen just to include herself in on a joke, to real advice and friendly arguments with Fig and Ayda about spellcraft, until she was finally starting to spend more time out of their room than in it. </p>
<p>But it hadn’t been something that had come easily. As the days went by Adaine still found herself worrying, and advising, and trying to push Aelwyn in what she thought was the right direction whether she wanted it or not. They had so far to go and so much to do—hell, they had <em> no idea </em> what Aelwyn was going to do with her life now that she was officially being granted Solisian amnesty—and sometimes it got a little over both of their heads. Adaine could only offer so much help, and Aelwyn herself was as stubborn as ever. In a way, the freedom and lawlessness was exhilarating, but at the same time it eventually got to a point where it was almost <em> too </em> overwhelming.</p>
<p>So Adaine went to the one person she knew could help her.</p>
<p>She’d found Jawbone by the kitchen table a couple nights later, in the middle of writing referrals for the school, his eyes focused and ears flattened. He’d looked up at the sound of her footsteps approaching, and almost immediately the expression of hard concentration melted into something softer, happier, like it had never been there at all. “Hey, kiddo. Something on your mind?” Before she could even begin to think <em> how did you know? </em> he was adding a reassuring “You get a little tense in your hands when you’re thinkin’ pretty hard. Just something I noticed.” </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s- It’s nothing big. I won’t bother you if you’re busy,” Despite having lived with him for the better part of a year, Adaine had never managed to shake the tinges of politeness that clung to her tone whenever she spoke to him. Maybe it was the fact that she still couldn’t quite wrap her head around how <em> grateful </em> she was that Jawbone had taken her in, maybe it was because she honestly thought he deserved a lot more credit for the things he did, or maybe it was just the anxiety talking, but regardless when she took a seat next to him she stayed quiet for a moment, waiting patiently. After all, when you had a favor to ask, it paid to be respectful.</p>
<p>Jawbone cocked his head to the side curiously at her words, setting down his pen and pushing it to the side. “Aw, you know I can always spare a little time. What’s goin’ on?”</p>
<p>Adaine took a deep breath, knowing it was better to just say it straight than dance around the subject. “It’s not about me. It’s about Aelwyn,” She tried to keep her voice steady, but she watched Jawbone’s expression flicker with worry regardless. “I was wondering if you could help her.”</p>
<p>There was a pause as Jawbone waited for her to continue, and Adaine was quick to keep going. “I mean, she’s doing fine—like, actually a <em> lot </em> better than I thought she would—but I … I don’t know. It’s not that you haven’t already been helping her out, I just- I feel like she could really use the kinds of things that you did for me,” Her words were soft as she felt herself ease a little. “It’d be a good place to start, at least. I think she’d appreciate it. You know, underneath the hundreds of layers of stubbornness and pretentiousness.” She laughed for a moment, the sound just barely strained enough for him to hear it. </p>
<p>And then Jawbone smiled at her, just like she’d known he would, and said “Nothin’ I can’t handle, kid. I’ve dealt with tougher cases before,” He let out a howl of a laugh before becoming serious again. “But I’ll find the time to sit down with her tomorrow. I’m not gonna lie, I got a little worried when you first brought her over—y’know, based on everything I’ve heard—but when I saw the way you two were gettin’ along? That’s when I knew she wasn’t the same person from your past,” Jawbone briefly went quiet, his expression thoughtful. “And if she’s anything like you, getting out of your parent’s shadow will do her a world of good.” </p>
<p>At any other time, at any other place, Adaine would have immediately bit back with a <em> she’s </em> nothing <em> like me. </em> This time, she let it be. It wasn’t something to be afraid of anymore. Instead, she gave him a nod of appreciation and said “I… Thank you, Jawbone. She’s already gotten so much better just from being here,” Adaine felt a hesitant smile curl over her face. “Even if she doesn’t like to admit it.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you think I’d really turn away a kid in need?” Jawbone chortled in response. “We’ve all done our shitty things. God <em> knows </em> I’ve been in her shoes a couple times. But she’s got a home here as long as she wants it, okay? You tell her that.” </p>
<p>“I will. I will,” And as she reached over to bury Jawbone in a hug, taking comfort in the warmth of his fur that poked out from his jacket, she let herself truly relax. Even if it was something small, even if she knew Aelwyn was still going to be stubborn as all hell, it felt good to know that she would at least have the opportunity that she did. </p>
<p>As Adaine finally stepped back to leave, Jawbone caught her by the arm one last time. “Oh, and Adaine? Let your sister know I do college help, too. I can answer any questions ya have,” He grinned brightly, and for the first time in a while she remembered that, for everything they’d been through and everything they’d done, they—her sister included—were still essentially kids. And at the end of it all, she found herself taking a little more comfort in that than sorrow.</p>
<p>In the days that followed, Adaine watched as her sister was taken in more and more by the people of Mordred Manor, and the longer she stayed there the more comfortable she became. It had been hard, at first, to be dropped into a place full of so much kindness when it was something neither of them had been able to truly experience before. Aelwyn was stubborn, and proud, and had an ego higher than the moon in the sky. But what Adaine had come to learn—over so much strife and conflict—was that there was room for change, too. That there was room for just as many good things as there had been bad, and that she too could grow to love this kind of family just as Adaine had.</p>
<p>And one day, when she had come up to their room for what would hopefully be <em> the </em> successful study session (Aelwyn still had to teach her teleport, after all) she found the first real, concrete evidence of it. On the side of the room that had been bare, empty, and hesitant enough to show the lingering fear that she wouldn’t be accepted here after all, there was a single splash of color on Aelwyn’s desk—a cheery little potted plant, with a note on the side that she recognized as Jawbone’s handwriting.</p>
<p>It wasn’t much, but it was enough to make Adaine smile. They would be okay. She was sure of it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's honestly been such a crazy year for me in terms of writing like I've gone ALL over the place. thank you guys so much for reading my stuff! :) it really makes my week</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>